kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turboman
|classification = Perfect Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 40,000,000 Power|tag_team(s) = John Does (Psychoman)|trademark_technique(s) = High Speed Turbo Crush (高速ターボクラッシュ）|manga = Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1}}A Perfect Chojin that works alongside Psychoman. *Not To Be Confused With The Turboman. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' Turbonman first appears with the Perfect Large Numbers, where he attacks Geronimo. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 - 3 After Terryman defeats Max Radial, Turboman - and his colleagues - form a large gun and shoot into different parts of the planet, where they await the Seigi Chojin to fight in their tournament. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 8 Turboman arrives in the USSR, where he anticipates fighting Warsman, but - instead - Stecase King arrives to fight him in Warsman's place, due to Warsman still being in suspended animation. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9-10 Stecasse King jumps onto Turboman's head, where he blasts him with Hell's Symphony. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9 Turboman eventually retaliates by grabbing Stecasse King's legs, and breaks free with a Powerbomb. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 11 Stecasse King swaps tapes and changes tactics, as he counters with a German Suplex, and Turboman - seeing the tape belongs to Kinnikuman - assuemes Stecasse has made the same mistake as in the past, by choosing a weak tape. It is revealed the tape, however, is based off Kinnikuman Zebra. Turboman is sent hurtling into a wall with an Inferno Muscle attack. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 12 He attempts to counter with a Rolling Savate, before throwing his body at Stecasse to stop him from changing tapes, but Stecasse - using Neptuneman's tapes - protrudes spikes from his body, before using a Double Leg Suplex. When Stecasse changes tapes again, Turboman promises to crush him before he can press 'play'. Stecasse gains the upper-hand, first copying Mammothman and then Warsman. The PALO technique causes Turboman to start to glow gold. It is revealed that Turboman has purposely let himself be hurt over and over, so that he could store the energy from Stecasse. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 13 He uses Earth Crush to transfer all of of his stored power into Stecasse, and Turboman's right arm and left leg are sent hurtling from his body. Stecasse strives to stand, as he attempts a Bear Claw and a Screwdriver, but - due to being so overpowered - his other arm falls off in the process. Turboman finishes with a Complete Sting technique. This completely breaks Stecasse, who falls limp and lifeless out of the ring onto the floor below. (More to Come) 'Techniques' Fin Revolver ''' * Brings forth spikes on his hand that he drills into his opponent's body '''Earth Crush * Jams his grounding wires into his opponent, where he overloads them with his stored power Complete Sting (完遂刺し) * Clamps down on one leg and shoulder, before driving the opponent's head into the mat Turbine Chop Revolver Stud (リボルバー鋲) Turboman Stunner Revolver Glove High Speed Turbo Crush (高速ターボクラッシュ） 'Career Record' Titles * Perfect Finish ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Stereo Cassette King (Complete Sting) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : John Does (Grim Reaper) *X Diabolos 'Gallery' Kingvsturbo.jpg|Turboman vs Ste-Casse King Turboman_vs_king.jpg 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Seiji Tanaka (田中青志) of Miyagi 'References' ja:ターボメン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Characters from Syria